The Crown of Destiny
by TimX7
Summary: When Link goes to look for food in a war torn, darkness filled Hyrule. He becomes the prophecied Hero of Destiny and carrier of the Crown of Destiny. With his Guardian Angel, Link must banish evil forever. Dedicated to Ginger Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Legend of Zelda series. I only own any original characters or monsters that i come up with. I also don't own Ginger Ninja's looks. God owns those because he helped create her in her mother's womb.

**Title: The Legend of Zelda: The Crown of Destiny**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: When Link goes to look for food in a war torn, darkness filled Hyrule. He becomes the prophecied Hero of Destiny and carrier of the Crown of Destiny. With his Guardian Angel, Link must gather the seven gems for the crown and banish evil forever.**

**Author's Note: First and foremost, Link's Master Sword will shoot out beams of energy. But he'll also get Master Sword upgrades, which will make the sword even stronger. Strong enough to cut through metal like a hot knife through butter. Ginger Ninja may get mad at me for basing a character on her looks only, but I don't care. Last thing is that this place has all of the areas in Twilight Princess. Except for the Twilight Realm. It will be replaced with a unknown realm that Link will explore later on. Though Link is silent in the games. I'm giving him the ability to speak in this story. I think that is about it. Enjoy this story.**

**The character Coltessa is dedicated to Colette aka Ginger Ninja. It's been almost seven years since we knew each other. Gin, if you're reading this, let's make amends and be friends again.**

_In the beginning, three Godesses created the land, life and law of the world. When they were done they left and in their place was the Triforce and Sacred Realm. They created eight angels. Seven of these angels were given a temple of worship. These seven angels are:_

_Michael the Angel of Light, Gabriel the Angel of Fire, Jophiel the Angel of Water, Chamuel the Angel of Wind, Raphael the Angel of Earth, Uriel the Angel of Ice and Zadkiel the Angel of Thunder._

_The final angel was left without any temple of worship. So he rebelled against the seven angels and began a war in Hyrule. In order to stop him, a special crown was built using their Spirit Gems of the Elements, the Crown of Destiny. With this crown, a hero in green fought the fallen angel. The angel and the Lord of Darkess were sealed inside the Realm of Daemons, known as the Shadow Lands. Now the fallen angel's seal has been broken and has taken over Hyrule once again. Soon the Hero of Destiny will arrive once again. This time banishing the evil forever._

**Chapter 1: City of the Oocca**

Link, a eighteen year old boy with redish brown hair, stands by his Sergeant in the resistence. The Sergeant's name is Rusl, who was a swordsman in Link's home of Ordon Village.

"Well Link, we need to find more food tomorrow." Rusl said. "We'll try our old village and Faron Woods. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great Rusl." Link said. "But who is going with us?"

"Ashei, Shad and Auru will go with us. Maybe some of the Gorons as well. We may need some muscle with the Dark Messiah's forces."

The Dark Messiah is said to be the son of the Lord of Darkess, but mystery still surrounds him. It was the Daemon Azazel and the Dark Messiah who overthrew Hyrule's roayl family and killed the king and queen. This forced the only surviving member Princess Zelda to leave Hyrule and go to Oocca City. Zelda came with court wizard Zant and her bodyguard Impai. After the fall of Hyrule Castle, Hyrule's light was lost and replaced with the Shadow Lands. Both realms merging into one entity. Even the Temples of the Angels were taken over by the merger.

"Well we better get back to..." Rusl and Link heard the alarm horns. Meaning they were under attack by Rocs and Wraiths. Wraiths were dragon like creatures with horn heads. Nobody knows how they're supposed to see. "Quickly Link! To your battle station!"

Children and women ran inside the buildings. Locking all of the doors and windows. Hiding with the Ooccas. Link and the other members of the Resistence went to their respective battle station to fend off the incoming invasion. Impai took Princess Zelda and hid with her inside the Temple of Destiny, the location of the infamous Crown of Destiny.

Link quickly hopped into a cannon turrent and waited for the emey to show up. Plus a cannonball had to be loaded into the cannon for link to fire. Soon enough a Roc and Wraith appeared. But they were carrying a Shadow Beast.

"Fire the cannon quickly Link!" the Hyrule Knight ordered Link. "We don't want them dropping those Shadow Beasts here!"

Link fired the cannon, the cannonball flew across the sky and nailed both flying creatures head on. Knocking them out of the sky.

"HA! Two birds with one cannonball!" the knight said.

The battle went well for the Resistence. They shot down their targets without much trouble. Once the threat was eliminated, everything went back to normal. Link went to bed with the others in his unit and daylight came. Meaning Link had to get up and go food hunting. But first was breakfast.

"So this is your first day hunting food brother?" a large Goron asked.

Link nodded. "Yes it is. What about you?"

"Oh this is my twenty-first time going out for food." the Goron said. "Darunis at your service."

"Nice to meet you Darunis."

The hunting party met in the hangers for their Aeros, small helicopter and plane hybrid vehicles for air travel. The hangers are below the places of business and homes. There are even Aeros built for air combat. Only those require wizards to project their magic through small onboard guns. The hunting party are actually going to fly down in a Aero Ship or airship. Link and Rusl got aboard. Before they could launch, Princess Zelda came down into the hanger to pray for a safe journey and for the party to bring back plenty of food for everyone.

"May the Goddesses bless you and may they guide you to safety. As you make this journey to provide food for us. Amen." Zelda said as the Aero Ship leaves the hanger. "Please be safe and come back to us..."

"Your Highness." Zant, a wizard wearing a lizard like helmet over his head. "There is something heading our way. It is something large and we think it is a dragon."

"I'll be there right away."

Zant led Impai and Zelda into the war room. Zelda looks into a Looking Mirror, which acts like a magical view screen, where she's not one dragon but three. Even a whole battalion of Wraiths.

"Oh dear..."

"Your Highness, we must get you out of here." Zant said. "If they capture you, they will have everything in Hyrule in their grasp and nothing will be able to stop them."

"There is one thing that can stop them." Zelda left the war room and went to the Temple of Destiny. Where she kneeled at the alter and called to someone.

"Coltessa! Please bring the Crown of Destiny to me!"

A angel, glowing in light, came into the sanctuary of the temple. Coltessa stands about five feet two inches. She has dark red hari and blue eyes. She's atheletic but small and has the pointed ears of a Hylian. Coltessa is a beautiful angel and was the Maiden of the Temple of Light. Until the Dark Messiah killed her human form. Because of her service to the angel Michael, during the time she was alive, Coltessa was granted angel status. She was then ordered to keep the crown in her posession. Which she did so after the first Shadow War. Where the Hero of Destiny saved Hyrule the first time.

"You called Princess?" Coltessa asked.

"Yes Coltessa. Hyrule is in danger once again. The Dark Messiah and the Daemon Azazel has broken free. Years ago, you fought alongside the Hero of Destiny in the first Shadow Wars. Now I plead with you to help the new Hero of Destiny."

"Ah, I should have known that you called me here for that." Coltessa said with a grin. "Okay, I'll help you by taking this crown to the next Hero of Destiny. Let me guess, this hero's name is Link right."

"Yes... You are correct."

"Well okay..." The temple shook violently. "What just happened?"

"We're under attack."

---

Link, Rusl, Ashei, Darunis, Shad, Auru and the rest of the hunting party arrived in the Ordon forest and searched the darkness filled forest for any signs of food. Despite that the place is infested with monsters and covered by shadows; Hyrule will still have food. However the food is canned or jarred food. Basically food that will last a long time. The Resistence do grow their own foods in Hyrule, by building green houses and using magical Sun Stones as a source of light. Azazel's forces never bother with these green houses. As the Sun Stones repel beings of darkness and Azazel prefers to crush the seeds of rebellion, trying to destroy Oocca City. Which is going above the party's heads.

"Link, I want you to check these houses for any jarred foods. Darunis and I will gather the food from Zant's green houses."

Link merely nodded as he went into the houses of the abandoned Ordon Village.

---

In Oocca City, things aren't going very well for the Resistence. Their Aero Fighters have all been shot down. Killing many pilots and wizards in Zant's clan. Zant and Impai led Zelda to the escape ships and then helped men, women, children and the wounded into the remaining ships. Azazel's forces weren't taking very many prisoners. In fact most, if not all of the Resistance has been killed. Leaving only a few number of Resistence soldiers alive. Those that aren't injured or hasn't gotten onto one of the escape ships, surrendered. Azazel himself looked at the gathered soilders. Azazel is a man with the same skin tone as a Twili. The only difference is that Azazel wears black armor with black tattered wings. Plus he has black bull horns sticking out of his forehead. Azazel smiled evilly as he unsheathed his sword and killed those who surrendered. A Bulblin walked up to his commanding officer.

"Did you find the crown?" he asked.

"Sorry Lord Azazel. The corwn is not here." The Bulblin replied. "We're searching for it as I speak. It may be on one of the escape ships that were launched just now."

This didn't please Azazel, but he shouldn't kill someone because he failed his commanding officer.

"If you don't find it, then send soem Rocs and Shadow Beasts after those escape Aero Ships. Find the crown and kill the survivors. There will be no one to stop us this time!"

Coltessa overheard Azazel's plan to chase down the survivors. She knew this was her chance. So she left the city unnoticed and headed to Link, in Ordon Village.

"Your destiny awaits Link." Coltessa said to her self. She hid the crown with the Hero's green tunic and hat. Which is in a special chest that she can summon. Coltessa flies as fast as her wings can take her. Drawing closer to Ordon Village and the hunting party.

---

"This way!" Rusl lead the party into the Faron Woods. They were being chased by Bokoblins and a King Bublin. They were eventually chased to the Forest Temple, where they were trapped by the entrance.

"We find till our last breath!" Rusl ordered. Everyone, even Shad, drew their swords. Ready to fight to the death. However a light arrow came out of the sky and killed the King Bublin. Everyone looks up to see Coltessa.

"Who is that angel?" Link asked.

"That's Coltessa." Shad asnwered. "Once a Maiden of the Temple of Light. She helped the Hero of Destiny defeat the Lord of Darkness and Azazel. Then she became the Guardian Angel to Hyrule's most prized treasure. The Crown of Destiny."

"The Crown of Destiny?" By this time, Coltessa defeated all of the Bokoblins. She landed while humming Saria's Song to herself. Summoning the chest, she gives the chest to a confused Link.

"I'm glad I found you Link." she said. "It's time for you to face your destiny. time for you to be the Hero of Destiny!"

Coltessa smiled and opened the the chest. On top of the green tunic, was the crown. The crown had seven dents in it for the Elemental Gems. Above the biggest dent, possibly for the Gem of Light, was a diamond. That diamond represented the Gem of Destiny, which was the one gem that can't be removed from the crown. The Gem of Destiny is from the Temple of Destiny in Oocca City. Which would explain why it's already attached to the crown.

"Put those clothes one big boy!" Coltessa said, still smiling.

**Author's Comment: So it has begun. Link must now save Hyrule from the forces of evil again. One thing to note about the Gem of Destiny. It's powerless without the other seven gems. The other seven gems gives the Destiny Gem it's power, which makes the crown powerful. You see the crown is a useless hunk of metal. It's the Destiny Gem that makes the Crown of Destiny what it truely is. Well next chapter Link and Coltessa work together to go to the alter of the Forest Temple. There they fight one of Azazel's minions. You may also already know who the Dark Messiah is. If you can't guess then you're a idiot.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Legend of Zelda series. I only own any original characters or monsters that i come up with. I also don't own Ginger Ninja's looks. God owns those because he helped create her in her mother's womb.

**Chapter 2: The Forest Temple and the Wind Gem**

"That's right you're the Hero of Destiny." Coltessa said. "So go somewhere and put those clothes on. The Hero can't wear what you're wearing. It's a tradition!"

Link knew it would be useless to argue with Coltessa. So he sighed and went somewhere to change. When he came back, everyone was in awe. Excluding Coltessa.

"Who knew Link was the legendary heor that has saved Hyrule in the Shadow War?" Rusl said.

"Now take this..." Coltessa handed Link the crown. "To make sure you don't lose it. I'm coming with you through the Forest Temple."

"Why the Forest Temple?" Link asked.

"We have to gather all seven gems to activate the Destiny Gem. The crown itself isn't magical, but the Destiny Gem is what can grant it's wielder infinite power. Only we have to keep it from the Lord of Darkness' hands and keep his Shadow Gem from entering the Light Gem slot. If the Shadow Gem is placed on the crown, in place of the Light Gem. The crown will grant Gannon infinte power."

"How did you know that I was the hero?"

"Because Link, the last hero's name was Link. Plus did you notice the Triforce symbol on your hand with the Triforce of Courge glowing?"

Link looked at his right hand. Indeed the Triforce appeared on his wrist. The Triforce of Courage was glowing even brighter than the entire Triforce.

"See the Hero of Destiny is the keeper of the Triforce of Courage. Princess Zelda is keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom and the Dark Messiah Gannondorf is the keeper of the Triforce of Power." Coltessa explained. "If Gannondorf captures the crown and adds the Shadow Gem, in place of the Light Gem, then he can use the crown to get your pieces of the Triforce. However he must kill you and Zelda to get those pieces. If someone with any of the Triforce kills another Triforce wielder, that person will get the Triforce the deceased once held. If all three Triforces are combined, then the user will live eternally and have one wish granted. Gannondorf's wish is to create eternal darkness over the entire world."

"How do you know all of this stuff?"

"Come on Link! You're talking to a Guardian Angel. I should know all of the stories and how things work! I was granted power by the seven angels!" Coltessa said. "Now we have to get the Wind Gem before Azazel or Gannondorf sends their minions here to get it themselves. Which is impossible, as you must hold the crown to retrieve the gems."

"Link we're heading back to the Aero Ship." Rusl said. "When you get done in there. Come back to the ship and we'll go back to Oocca City."

"I forgot to mention that Oocca City has been destroyed." Coltessa told the party. "Luckily the citizens, Princess Zelda and wounded soldiers escaped. They should be heading down here."

"We'll wait for them then." Auru said. "We best be setting up camp and try to signal the escapees."

The hunting party left Link and went back to Ordon Village. Link checked his equipment. He had two Clawshots, a Gale Boomerang, bow and arrows, bombs, iron boots, a slingshot given to him from one of the children, a lantern and oil, four bottles of red potion and even water bombs. Looks like his equipment is complete. He even has a Hyrulian Shield and a sword, both given to him when he joined the Resistence.

"Alright, I have everything." Link said. "Let's go Coltessa."

"Finally!" Coltessa entered the Forest Temple first, by phasing through the door. Link follwed by opening the door. Inside the foyer, which is covered with trees and other plant life, the two took in the sights. However something unnerved Coltessa.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Just some bad vibes." Coltessa replied. "I can feel the Sage of Wind's presence just beyond that door, in front of us. But I cal also feel a evil presence here as well. Azazel must have sent his minions here to stop us. We have to save the Great Deku Tree! He's in serious danger!"

Link walks up to the alter's door and finds a big lock on it. "Looks like we have to find a key before we can move ahead."

"You're right... There are ten rooms. Five on the left side of the temple and five on the right side of the temple. I'll take the door on my right and you take the door on your left. Use that Seeing Stone that you have to contact me. I'll notify you on the Seeing Stone if I have found the key. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

The two went their seperate ways in the temple. Link looked through the first room, but he found only a few spiders. Which he killed with his sword.

---

Coltessa found only a few spider creatures, which she dispatched with her bow and light arrows. She kept searching for the Big Key in each of the rooms. Third room she entered, actually led outside.

"Oh crud..."

Winds were blowing two sets of bridges. Two bridges on her side and two on Link's side. It looked like the five rooms came together to huge room in the back, which Coltessa was able to see from her position.

"It would make more sense to hide the key in that last room over there." Coltessa told herself and she flew over to the building, that was connected by the five rooms on either side.

---

Link didn't find the key in the five rooms he was searching for. He found monsters only. He went through the door leading to the hallway, that Coltessa would be waiting for him in. He opens it to find Coltessa waiting by the door to the last room of the temple.

"Couldn't find the key either?" he asked.

Coltessa replied. "Nope. But I think this would be the room with the key inside. Funny, I didn't know this building exsisted. I only thought there the five rooms on either side of the alter."

"I thought there was a extra building." Link said. "After I didn't find the key in my five rooms."

Coltessa breaks the lock on the door for Link and opens the door. "Well after you."

Link enters with Coltessa following behind. Inside the room was lit by several blue crystals. In the center was the blue crystal statue of a anthromorphic Chinese dragon. Link decided to get a closer look of it.

"Don't get to close Link!" Coltessa warned, but Link touched it anyway. The statue came to life to form the Azure Dragon Spirit of the Woods, Dragoona.

**Cursed Azure Dragon: Dragoona**

"Link!" Link drew his sword and prepared for a fight. The dragon's red eyes stared at Link before flying around the room. Even though it wore blue and gold armor and had no wings, it could still fly with magic. The dragon dives at Link with his sword out, but Link rolls our of the way and strikes a piece of armor off. The dragon keeps doing this and Link keeps taking pieces of armor off. Until the dragon humanoid was practically naked. Angry, Dragoona goes for the kill. However the dragon was blinded by rage, that Link aimed his bow and fired a arrow at the spirit, which freed the dragon of the curse placed upon him. Freed, the dragon falls to the ground and kneels before Link.

"Thank you Hero of Destiny." Dragoona said in a deep voice. "You have freed me from my curse. You have my many thanks. Now I shall open the door to the Great Deku Tree. He's safe, no one can enter the alter room of this temple. Plus take this key."

Dargoona handed Link a key with a sapphire in it. "This key will give you access in the most powerful weapon. So you can free our leader, the Golden Dragon. But you must release the remaining three spirits of their curse. Only then can they give you their keys."

The three were transported back to the main foyer and Dargoona takes out his sword. His sword is gold with a double edge cerrated blade. Along the middle of the blade is a line of sapphires. The gold hilt is also decorated with sapphires.

"Hero of Destiny, take my sword. It'll be of more use to you than me. Plus your sword doesn't seem to be as strong as mine. So use my sword instead." Link took the sword and got rid of his old one. "It will help you greatly. Until you retrieve the 'Sword of Evil's Bane'. The sword that the last Hero of Destiny wielded to end the Shadow War. Now follow me."

Dragoona walked up to the door and used his magic to break the lock on the door. It opened and the trio entered the sanctuary. Where there was nothing but a tree with a face on it. "Great Deku Tree! I am sorry! Please forgive me for what I've done!"

"Dragoona... Please don't apologize. I forgive you." the tree said. "Is this the person who broke your curse?"

"Yes Great Deku Tree." Dragoona said. "This is the Hero of Destiny, Link."

"Oh thank you Link." Deku Tree said. "Please hold out the crown you posses."

"You mean this?" Link takes the crown out of the satchel he put it in.

"Yes. That is it!" the Deku Tree concentrated on the crown. After a green glow appeared on a slot in the crown, a green gem was left. "There you now have the Wind Gem. You only need six more gems to complete the crown."

"That's it?" Link said. "That was quick."

"Yes it is. Now please find the other six gems."

"They're scattered all over Hyrule! Where do I being my search?"

"Head for Zoras' Domain. There you shall find the Black Tortoise Spirit of Water, Tortei and the Sage of Water, who will give you the Water Gem."

"I shall teleport you out of here." Dragoona said. The dragon used his magic once more teleport Link and Coltessa to the outside of the Forest Temple. Then Dragoona turned into a oriental dragon and flew away. Where he is going, no one knows. Not even the Great Deku Tree. Link and Coltessa decided to go to Ordon Village. To see how everyone is doing.

---

Zelda, Zant and Impai were the first to greet Link and Coltessa. Then everyone else did as well.

"We were worried that you two didn't make it." Rusl said.

"Her Higness is relieved that you two are well." Impai said.

Rusl led Link to the mayor's house, where Zelda is staying with Bo. "We have something that we found for you to use."

At the house, Link saw a horse and a old Aero Fighter. The horse had red fur with a silver tail and mane.

"We found this horse once the Shadow Land curse was lifted." Rusl explained. "It seems that when you got the Wind Gem, the curse over this area was lifted. However more areas of Hyrule are still cursed."

"It must have been when we broke the Azure Dragon's curse Link." Coltessa said. Link nodded in agreement with Coltessa.

"Well where are you off too next?"

"I have to go to Zoras' Domain." Link replied. "That is my next destination."

"Zoras' Domain huh?" Rusl said. "Well Link you may not be able to use the horse to get to Lake Hylia, but I can fix the Aero Fighter for you and Coltessa."

"Cane we think of a name for the horse?" Coltessa asked. "So we stop calling it Horse?"

"Well Link, what do you think?"

"I think I'll name it Epona."

"Nice name. Epona it is."

---

It was getting dark when Rusl and the Aero repair crew finished the repairs on Link's Aero Fighter. It was decided that Coltessa will work the gun with her light magic. That way they stood a better chance of defending themselves against the armies of the Shadow Lands.

"So you're ready for our trip tomorrow?" Coltessa asked Link inside Link's treehouse.

"I'm ready." Link said with a smile. "You know. It was kind of sudden that this all happened to me. I don't think I'm ready for all of this responsiblity."

"You don't have to shoulder the responsibility of Hyrule by yourself Link. I'll bear some of it with you." Coltessa said. "You will never so this alone."

"That's a relief." Both laughed at Link's statement. It's morning now and the two get into the Aero Fighter. Link starts it up and as everyone is wishing them good luck or saying goodbye. The Aero Fighter takes to the sky and flies to Lake Hylia, where Zoras' Domain and the Water Temple is located.

"Look down there Link!" Coltessa pointed down to the ground, still cursed by the Shadow Lands. Link looks down and to his surprise, sees the land of Hyrule as a actual Hell. The ground has no grass, but cover with brimstone. Sure the Ordon Village and the forest didn't look like that exactly. Probably because of the influence of the Wind Gem reached that area. There were lava flows and holes spewing lava and fire. The temperature increased a few degrees. Making it a bit unbearable for Link. Coltessa, can't stand the power of the Shadow Lands and longs for the power of the Water Gem or light to stay from dying. Yes angels can die. They usually become Soul Spheres or Daemon's like Azazel. Coltessa doesn't want either of those happening to her. She even knows why the sages posses the gems. It's because all seven angels are dead. She felt their pain when Azazel and Gannondorf slayed them all and took over Hyrule. Their deaths was the beginning of the end of Hyrule. Now Link and Coltessa are on a mission to restore Hyrule.

"We're nearing Lake Hylia, Coltessa." Link said. "Look at it!"

Coltessa knew it. Despite her heavy breathing and nearing death, she looks with a smile on her face. Lake Hylia is influenced by the Water Gem. It hasn't been cursed by the Shadow Lands.

"Let's hurry Link." Coltessa said. "I can't last one more minute in this cursed land."

**Author's Comment: Well this chapter is done. Next up is the Water and Fire Temples respectively.**


End file.
